Rekindling
by PrincessEmmmmm
Summary: They said the Hunger Games would never occur again. The new era of what freedom really is. One fateful girl stuck in the past that is the key to the future. Little do they know, they're coming back, to be less merciful to make them suffer more. And when the past is destined to be repeated, enemies must join enemies to stop them. The Capitol won't make a comeback, they were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming. Dreaming about the nightmares my mother and father endured, the death of my Aunt Primrose, the mutts, and worst of all, the horrid games that were stopped 13 years ago because of them. I never could imagine what they went through, but it all felt so real. But I know I'll never have to participate, or even watch, the games that happened over a decade ago.

The Hunger Games.

My father bustled into the room followed by my mother. They don't have to ask about my sudden awaking- the nightmares have occurred over and over again.

"Petunia, are you ok? What was it about this time?" My dad asked, concern filling his coal grey eyes.

"T-the mutts, a-and Aunt Prim.." I trembled.

"That was horrible..." My mother stated, "But they're just dreams, not real . You'll never need to endure what we did."

"Yes, I know, mom!" I flared. "They just seem so real."

My mom sat on my bed and gave me a comforting hug. My father kissed me on the forehead.

"Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is a BIG BIG DAY!" My dad said in a Capitol voice that made my mother laugh.

They left my room and left me to sleep. Instead, I lay wandering about what my life would be like if I was in the Games.

* * *

"Peeta, these dreams have gotten out of hand," Katniss said as she layed back down in bed beside Peeta and turned out the lamplight.

"She's thirteen. Dreams like this happen, its not like we haven't experienced it before." Peeta exclaimed. "Stop worrying! Everything is back to normal, Twelve is rebuilt, the Hob is up and running, there are no Games, and Haymitch is drunk again."

"I know... It's just that if anything does happen, she'll break down. The little one would become upset, and my nightmares will reoccur." Katniss exclaimed the horrors of what cod happen as she snuggled closer to Peeta, like the cold nights in the cave from their first Games.

"And if that does happen, I'll be right there with you. Always." Peeta murmured as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I awoke, drenched in sweat with a muddy yellow cat at my feet. After so many years, Aunt Prim's little bastard cat was still alive and as lively as ever. He kinda sorta warmed up to us after a few years but I can tell can tell he doesn't trust me.

The smell of fresh baked bread flooded my room and I threw off my covers and stumbled down the stairs to find my family stuffing their face with bread.

"Dammit! Why didn't you wake me up? There's barely any bread left!" I yelled.

"We didn't want to wake you, you needed your sleep." My mother responded calmly as she tossed me a roll of bread.

I downed it in ten seconds flat and reached for another one, but no such luck. My ass of a brother, Finn grabbed the last roll and shoved it in his mouth while sneering at me. I rolled my eyes as I went to fill a cup with water. As I turned on the sink faucet, nothing came out, only a layer of coal dust.

"Water's out," Finn said, glaring at me with amusement as I slammed my cup on the counter. What a devious 9 year old.

"Thanks for telling me." I responded with sarcasm. "I'm gonna go hunt." I turned to my parents as I headed upstairs to change.

I slipped on a pair of black yoga pants and my mothers old black and red arena jacket. I did my hair in a low fishtail and zipped up the jacket. As I flew back down the steps there was another loaf of bread on the table.

"Really?" I asked annoyed.

"I am a baker, Petunia you could've asked for more bread if you wanted more," My dad exclaimed jokingly as his grey eyes shone.

I rolled my eyes as I began to leave the house.

"Just be back soon," mother said. "Haymitch's 45th birthday is today. We are throwing him a party."

I nodded as I strolled out the door through Victor's Village. I peered over at Haymitch's house door wide open, shattered bottles scattered in the yard. And that guy helped my parents win the Games, along with winning himself. I could hardly believe it. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

District 12 was rebuilt from the ashes by the time I turned 6. The coal mines were shut down, and our District now specializes in hunting. I came to the District boundary, broken and battered down, and climbed through an obvious opening. I found my bow and arrow hidden in the grass and picked it up. I remember the stories my mom told me about this place. She and her former Best Friend, Gale Hawthorne, used to come here hall the time and hunt illegally. Nobody really cares any more, since Snow was overthrown along with the Capitol. it gets my mind off of things, hunting. My one true passion.

My mom taught me how to hunt at the age of 8, the sooner the earlier, she'd always say. It's funny how my mom used to come here all the time. It seems like her adventures never stopped- until she had me. I mean, The Hunger Games era was horrible, but all so exciting, and since everything has died down, it's gotten boring. There's no more fearing and rules and the Capitol. One big democracy, like our ancestors had centuries back. I sighed as I sat down on a flat rock in the woods. I heard the rustling of a few people as the sound of scattering animals fainted. Why couldn't there be someone like Gale here? There are so many people out in the woods these days, I can barely get a good shot. I know that everyone is here now, and I'm surrounded by my fellow citizens, but still, I feel like the loneliest person in the world.

I sighed and got up, knowing I wouldn't get a kill today. I climbed back through the fence and into Victor's Village. I didn't even bother looking at Haymitch's house, I couldn't have been out there that long. I ran into the house and found it empty. They probably went to the bakery to get a cake. I went over to the clock to check the time. 2:57 PM.

Oh crap. I was supposed to be there at 12! I dashed over to Haymitch's house and ran through the open door where I found everyone gathered around a cake and Haymitch in the middle of blowing out 3 candles. They suddenly all looked up.

"Petunia Rue Mellark! Where were you? I was worried sick! What's your excuse?" My mother spat.

Haymitch staggered up from his seat and wrapped an arm around my shoulder while winking. "Yeah girlly? What's your excuse this time?"

I answered immediately without thinking. "I was uhhh... Drunk?"

Stares were directed at me immediately. Greasy Sae chuckled slightly, Finn cocked his head, and my father gave me one of his 'your so screwed looks'.

"Good answer," nodded Haymitch. My mother glared. "I mean horrible excuse go to your- I'm not good at punishment, hand me a drink." Groaned Haymitch.

* * *

The rest of the day- and night, we partied with Haymitch. I couldn't believe that some of my parents friends from other districts came. Now the Effie Trinket chick was a real character. She used to reap for district 12 in the Games. Another one was a woman named Annie. She used to be engaged to my parents good friend Finnick, the guy Finn was named after. He gave his life for my mother and father when they were being chased by horrible muttations.

It was great. Almost everyone got him alcohol and his cupboards were stacked. As the party died down and people started to leave, Haymitch tried to single me out. He waved off everyone, even my parents, until I was in his house alone. It was awkward being alone with him, wasted and all. He started to tell me about the stories of my parents first Games. It feels like that's all anyone talks about anymore.

"I actually persuaded Seneca to keep your parents alive with a young love bit. And obviously that act blossomed into a little something more." He exclaimed.

Most kids don't like to hear about their parents' love stories, but for some reason, I loved hearing about mine's. It was so romantic, and it only helps me wander about what mine will be like. Nothing compared to theirs.

My thoughts were inturrupted when Haymitch started to speak in a more serious, sober tone. "Now, why were you really late?"

Sweat beaded down my face. He'd yell at me for thinking that being free is boring, he'd been wanting freedom ever since his name was called at the 50th Reaping Ceremony. "Well... I was thinking about Mom and Dad's life and yours when the Games era was in commence. And I think about all the adventures my parents had, and compared to my life, freedom is boring. No offense to you or anything, I know you've been wanting freedom for the longest time."

I tensed. "Ya know what I think?" he asked. "WHAT I THINK?" This was it, R.I.P. Petunia Mellark. "I think you're exactly right."

What? "What?" I asked.

"I thought being free of the Capitol would be the greatest thing. But now, no one cares, it's like a part of me is wishing the Games were still going on, but another part is telling me to give it up and live in freedom while we have it." Haymitch- actually sober for once, exclaimed.

"While we have it?" I asked, confused.

"Tunia," Haymitch started. "We're not gonna have freedom forever. There are people rebelling against this freedom as we speak. They will take over the Capitol and make us suffer ten times worse of what the Hunger Games were. And we better be ready for it."

I just nodded and lay my head down on a table.

* * *

A jabberjay sat on Haymitch's windowsill watching him and Petunia talk, recording everything to certain rebels. Snow's granddaughter and a few of her allies were listening to their every word.

"They're right, a rebellion is coming, and Snow will be avenged." She growled. "And they can expect a war, but it will be closer than you think. Panem will suffer like never before."

* * *

**So whaddya think about the first chappy? Expect more to come in this dystopian future told in Katniss' daughters POV :) see ya soon**

**-PrincessEmmmmm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Its-a-me with another chapter :) In this chapter, you'll learn more about life in the districts now compared to what they were then. And for our antagonists... You might just hear from them soon ;) I'm rambling, aren't I? Well So I don't keep you waiting.. Here's mah chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a sunny day outside when I woke up at Haymitch's place sprawled out on a couch. He was passed out on the kitchen table, probably not coming out of his house to tackle another hangover. What a guy...

I headed back over to my house and found my dad at the kitchen table eating a bagel. He was still in his sleepwear and was looking over a... Cookbook.

"Where's Mom and Finn?" I asked with slight curiosity. He must've been really indulged in that book, he only looked up now.

"Oh hi, sweetheart. They went to get Finn a new shirt." My father said why gently closing the book. "I see you fell asleep at Haymitch's, did he try to get you high?"

I rolled my eyes. My dad and his sense of humor were one thing going for him in the Games. My dad and mom are both 33 years old now but still remember every detail of their lives crystal clear. And because of them, I'm very popular at school and around town. My whole family even, gets sympathetic stares every so often because of how much we'd been through.

"They won't be back until later. Let's do something, walk around the district?" He suggested. I loved hearing my dad talk. Even about history of this district.

"Sounds great. Let me get ready though, if I don't get a shower, mom will have a bitch fit about how I smell like wine fumes."

* * *

Dad and I were walking through the seam when we saw the streets lively for once, people actually looked better fed. Because of the rebellion, we took over the over the Capitol's vault and evenly distributed the wealth among the districts. Everywhere we went, people were greeting dad, some as the shy bakers son they knew 14 years ago, but most now knew him as the fearless hero that saved our district.

I actually got some attention too. People were saying how I looked as beautiful as my mother and aunt. Others said I resemble my parents a lot. My feet shuffled through the streets, still covered in coal dust from the mining ages. When my Grandpa died. No one talks about him anymore, let alone the rest of my family. All killed, Peeta's family in the bombing of 12, everyone on moms side except Grandma, who I've never seen before.

"Huh," my father said with a slightly sorrowful look. "This is where the bakery was." The bakery. The many memories of my father that originated here, all gone, destroyed by one of the many things the Capitol destroyed.

"Yeah. I wish I could've seen this place..." I sighed.

"Me too. And now it's all gone because of me." My father regretfully grumbled.

"Dad, it's the Games fault- the Capitols fault because of this. You can't blame yourself on something of the past." I told him truthfully.

You always know what to say, just like your mother." He kissed my forehead.

Dad suddenly grabbed onto me and stumbled, as in some different world. "Dad? DAD? DAAAAAADDD!?" That snapped him back into reality.

The hijacking. When dad was taken by the Capitol in the 3rd Quarter Quell, they hijacked him to make him forget every pleasant thing that my mother has done to him. It still haunted him these very days, making him tremble and lose his train of thought. It was horrible what they did to him, but still, mom and him fell in love all over again.

"I'm okay," he breathed while gasping for air. "Let's head back."

* * *

"Damn that Snow," Mother cursed after hearing the story of the hijacking flash. Finn and I were instructed to stay in the other room while they chatted about it, so I've decided to play a game with him.

"What would you do if I was pickled as tribute?" Finn asked with a shimmer in his eyes. We were reliving the Games mentally.

"I'd do what mom did to Aunt Primrose fifteen years ago." I responded whole-heartedly.

"But I thought you hated me." Finn trembled while speaking.

I felt hurt at his comment. "Why would I hate you, Finn? You've always been a great younger brother, and I've learned not to take everything for granted. I love you."

He just responded with a quaint nod when mom came bustling through the kitchen door. "Dinners ready."

At dinner, Mom and I talked about each others day and what we did. She served us a deer steak and a roll of bread from my dad. I nonchalantly stuffed my face with food while my family game me curious stares.

"What? It's not like you didn't do this when you were younger." I responded.

"Ha, well I didn't know that you were being sent off the the Capitol to be slaughtered," my mom countered.

Very funny. We finished our meal in silence. Then I went up to my room to look at my parents book. Haymitch and my parents wrote it when they came back from the Capitol to disperese their thoughts and knowledge of the Games.

I flipped to the page with the meadows. We used to live there until the district became repopulated. Then we moved back to Victors's Village. Another page held pictures and drawings tributes from the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Cato was a rough guy, as my parents exclaimed. At the end of the 74th Games, wild mutts came after my parents and Cato and chased them on the Cornicoupia where he held my dad in a deathgrip until my mom shot hmum off the Cornicoupia. He kept fighting for hours after hours until my mom preformed a mercy kill.

Another was Clove, Cato's district partner. She was the only one who came close to killing my mom twice, one at the bloodbath and one at the feast, where she got killed by Thresh when he slammed her against the Cornicoupia because of Rue... The little girl from district 11. She was actually one of the Final tributes, and when she died, mom covered her in flowers to show the Capitol she wasn't a piece in their Games.

I closed the book and sighed. So many innocent lives gone, people's loved ones dead. And just because the Capitol told them to. It's funny how people act like friends in training before the Games, but are the first to target them in the arena. Not once could anyone make a stand, and work together so the Capitol would be forced to change the Games. And we just egged it on. Cheering for favorites and weeping when they die. And it's just because of a Game.

* * *

That night, Katniss struggled in her sleep. Dreaming of mutts and monsters that they rigged the Games with just to kill them off. Lucky for her, Peeta was there to hold her. After a while, she woke up.

"Don't worry, I'm here, your safe." He spoke while gently stroking her hair. She turned to face him and smiled. "What?" He asked while smirking.

"You! This is just like the Games. You know you're comfy right?" Katniss giggled.

Peeta then clutched on to Katniss for a minute or so. Horrors were reliving through him, but this time, it was something different. His face became hard as he came back to normal.

"Hm?" Katniss asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know... it was different this time, not a flashback. It feels like something is wrong." Peeta shuddered. Now it was Katniss's time for comforting.

"It's okay, it's probably just a flashback you forgot." She brushed a strand of his blonde hair out of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Peeta responded like so many times before.

Snuggled close together with their arms wrapped around eachother, the star-crossed lovers of district 12 fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Korra Snow made her way around the old Control Room for the Gamemakers. So deadly, this room, making fatal obstacles, and deciding a tribute's life or death. And soon again, it would be used. A room of Capitol rebels sat together in the abandoned room planning to make Panem suffer like never before.

Romulus Thread, Korra Snow, and other former Gamemakers and Peacekeepers were joined together for one simple reason, to avenge the Games and President Snow.

"So... when are we going to broadcast our little news to Panem?" Thread asked.

"The date is still undecided, but it will come a shock to the districts... especially 12. And to make sure they suffer worst, we will be picking the tributes, and I have one girl in mind." Snow informed.

"Great. So, lets make a list of some desirable tributes." A former Gamemaker explained.

"Lets see... Our first one is sure to be Katniss's and Peeta's girl, Petunia was it?" Thread pondered.

"Think of people that have made an impact on the districts, whether they still live in their home district or not." Some Peacekeeper added.

The group sat wondering for minutes until Romulus came up with a devious smile. "I know... the friend of Katniss I beat for going outside the boundary."

"This will make a real twist."

"Who are you talking about?"

Thread then answered. "I'm talking about a district 2 boy... Matt Hawthorne."

* * *

**oooh! End of the chapter. How'd ya like. You can always PM me or leave a comment if ya need anything. Who do you like more? Gale or Peeta?**

**random dude- *team Gale! Team Gale!***

** *throws bricks***

** me- oh heck no! Team Peeta all the way 3 **

**hahaha thanks for reading- catch ya later- PrincessEmmmmm**


End file.
